


Stolid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [289]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's snowing. Tony's excited. Jethro isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/15/2000 for the word [stolid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/15/stolid).
> 
> stolid  
> Having or revealing little emotion or sensibility; not easily excited.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #017 Snow. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Stolid

“It’s snowing, Jethro.” Tony excitedly babbled as he stared out their shared bedroom window.

“So it is, Tony.” Despite being naturally stolid, he couldn’t help smiling at the pure excitement in his lover’s eyes. 

He suspected Tony would soon be dragging him out into the snow. Despite having no excitement for the snow himself, he would not protest and spoil Tony’s fun.

Sure enough, Tony was quickly throwing on warm clothes and giving Gibbs the puppy dog eyes requesting he do the same. Gibbs barely had time to throw on a sweatshirt and his sweatpants before Tony had grabbed his hand and dragged him out to play in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
